yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7
is the seventh chapter of The Promised Neverland. It is adapted into episode 3 of the anime. Synopsis Emma tries to find out information through Carol. Plot Emma recounts that there are 9 cribs in Mama's room, with 9 children in the orphanage of 1-2 years old, with Emma and Gilda being the only girls allowed to help care for the children for some reason. In remembrance, Ray says that Emma is the only one who can find out where the transmitters are located through Carol, claiming that they rely on her. In real time, Emma is determined to find useful information on Carol. In the dining room, Norman and Ray are doing the dishes. Norman comments that Krone is already getting on with everyone, Ray agrees, but the focus was on the escape. He says that it would be good to fool both of them, but it would not be enough, for it is certain that there are devils near the farm, being strange they left a farm with quality products without security. Krone appears behind the two and observes them, congratulating them by his perfect notes in the Tests of Intelligence and says that it is a pleasure to know them. After she walks away, Ray asks if she has heard something, but Norman does not think so. In thought, Krone perceives the calm of the children created by Isabella, affirming next that it understood everything. Isabella broke the rules by omitting that children discovered the truth, She would help her restrain the children and, after all the work, will denounce Isabella and take her position as a mother, a rare job opening. She is determined, stating she will find out who the targets are and will send them. In Mama's bedroom, Gilda bathes in a baby while Emma bathes in Carol, trying to find the location of the transmitter, but could not find anything. She wonders what Norman and Ray would do, remembering their three steps: observe, analyze, read, and think in the shape of the enemy. Thinking about the demons' point of view, she begins to think of a place where transmitters can be picked up when they are easily grown in shipments. Gilda approaches Emma and tells her that she is good with babies, then begins to ask the question about what happened the night of Conny's sending, when Emma finally looks at Carol's left ear and finds a mark. Gilda asks if it is a mosquito bite and Emma explains that it is the needle mark of the baby's vaccine, remembering that all babies had this mark, Arriving at the conclusion that the transmitters were there. She begins to lose hope of the success of her escape since it was something done by the demons they never detected, but Carol holds her finger, giving her hope that they would find a way. At night, Isabella is in a room making a report, stating that there was no abnormality. Suddenly a woman, whom Isabella calls Grandmother, says that the boss asks if she will be able to send those three as planned, stating that she would be the only one who could send products to Tea Party since the other plants did not Were doing well this year. Isabella understands and tells her that she can send any requested child at any time. At a table, a group of demons, enjoy the news and claim that Demon Boss is looking forward to this news. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements : *7.1 - Only the older girls of the orphanage are allowed to take care of the babies; *7.2 - The orphanage should probably have demon-guards nearby to protect the site; *7.3 - There are a limited number of "boobs" and rarely opens a new wave; *7.4 - Gilda seems to want to say something to Emma while they take care of the babies; *7.5 - There is a "Grandmother" among the mamas; *7.6 - There is a special ceremony among the demons called Tea Party and that seems to be very important; *7.7 - The same mysterious flower found in Conny's body is handled by one of the chief demons; Trivia *There are currently a total of 9 cribs in Grace Field House Plantation 3 which houses 1-2 years old. *In the chronological order of the series, this chapter occurs on October 17, 2045. *The "Tifari" in most translations refer actually to "tea party". * 's name was first cited in this chapter. *On page 12, the authors pay tribute to the Kochikame manga that ended in the same issue of Shonen Jump where this chapter was published. Site Navigation Category:Volume 1 Chapters Category:Introduction Arc Chapters